Feel 2
by CherryBlossom7w7
Summary: Momo has become a new person. But will this new Momo be able to kill the man she loves or will she crumble? This is my second story but first written for this site. Please don't flame me too bad. Rated T for later chapters. Sequel to Feel.
1. New Me

_**I do not own anything in/on Bleach. If I did there would be a few changes. Nothing drastic! Just some character love.**_

I couldn't feel anything anymore. When Captain Aizen was here, with me, I just felt so complete. He was my everything that suddenly destroyed me. He was my mentor, my love. And now..sigh..my enemy.

When I felt the cold steal of his sword I just couldn't understand why someone like him would do that to someone. He never was like that before, then why now. I asked myself 'why' a lot afterwards. I even went mad, mainly with grief.

I am quite sane now. I have taken his place as Captain of Squad 5. I will do this squad justice and not let harm come to it. Even if that means to kill the man I love.

"… _WHAT THE HECK!! I still sound as if I pity the damn man. NO ONE WOULD WANT TO PITY THAT BASTARD_! Yeah I love him, so what. If it does come down to it I will ram tobiume up into that dark heart of his." Although it does seem difficult at points, I will remain strong and I will show him that I am more then capable to take care of myself and all of those I wish to protect. Laughs I am starting to sound just like Kurosaki Ichigosmiles. I like the thought of that. It is a rare thing, I keep hearing, to see me give a true smile. _Oh , come on I smile_! I have been told that it is quite beautifulsigh, I just gave myself a complement. That shows you how utterly pathetic I am.

If you haven't noticed already, my attitude has greatly changed. Personally I agree with Rangiku, too much paperwork. How Aizen did all of this by himself is. Difficult to describe. But, I am getting it done that's what matters, I guess. Rangiku said I am acting just like Toushiro. Thanks for that lovely complement(sarcasm has become my friend).

I am happy for Rangiku though. At hearing how the Captain-Commander suspecting Aizen was up to something, he automatically put Captain Ichimaru in as an inside spy. I guess because Ichimaru is one hard guy to read. Always with that ever widening fox grin of his along with what appears to be closed eyes. Very intimidating.

The battle is coming. I will be seeing Aizen soon. For some strange reason my heart skips as it rapidly beats in my chest. My lieutenant, Chiyo Shiba(My character. I gave the Shiba Clan another crazy girl.), says that I am diagnosed with l.o.l. No not 'laughing out loud', I would have preferred that better though, but rather 'longing for love'. I asked what she meant by that. She only replied, "Come on dimwit! It means you are longing to see the man that holds your odd, little heart. It is SO obvious." "Obvious huh?" "Eeep. Your angry, aren't you?" "Odd, little heart, huh?" "You know you're oddly scary when you are angry. Y-y-you need to stop h-hanging around squad 3 and 10..kay?" "…" "Captain?" "ODD? LITTLE? WHAT A THING TO SAY TO YOUR CAPTAIN, LIETENANT SHIBA!" 'Oh no. She is going into destruction mode! She is going to destroy the WHOLE office!'

Hinamori lifted the desk…

_**CLIFFIE!! I am new so please no flames;. I wanted to do an Aizen/Hinamori story: 1) there are so few, 2) I couldn't resist, and 3) mainly because I like them as a couple).**_


	2. The New Members of Squad Five

_**Last chapter…**_

**Hinamori lifted the desk** above her head. A loud crash was suddenly heard all throughout Seireitei. Usually you would think that an intruder had just entered the Seireitei. And that is exactly what the new shinigami thought.

"Wha..What was that?!" screamed a young girl fresh out of the academy. "I don't know! Sounds like someone has broken into Soul Society!" "Could it be Aizen?!" And it went on and on about what the possibilities were.

The noises only increased with some slight screams being heard. Captain Ukitake shook his head while stifling a laugh. "Do not worry. It is normal." The new shinigami's looked at him as if he had gone off his rocker.

Ignoring the looks he was receiving from them he turned to face them. "How many of you applied/got accepted into squad five, under the leadership of Captain Hinamori Momo?" Several raised their hands. "In that case I feel bad for you." "Why is that Captain Ukitake?"

A smile stretched across his face as he heard Momo scream, "DAMN YOU, SHIBA!! YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!" "ODD, LITTLE HEART FOR AN ODD LITTLE GIRL!!" Another crash was heard. "That is your new captain and lieutenant. Sounds like Lieutenant Shiba did something again."

_**With the noise…**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Chiyo laughed maniacally as she bounced around the office in what seemed to be a dance. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!"

Hinamori began to furiously shake. "_Damn! I have nothing else to throw. I could use, No! That is out of the question!"_ "RAN OUT OF AMUNTION ALREADY _CAPTAIN_?" "ERRR..Oh shit!"

Momo looked up at the clock to see that this had made her late for her meeting with the new recruits. "Shiba, let's go we're late as it is." "_Did she even hear me?"_ "SHIBA!! WE ARE LATE STOP DESTROYING IT FURTHERMORE!!!"

Her lieutenant laughed again. "Was wondering when you would notice captain." "You are so in for it." "Don't I know it!" She said with a big, crazy grin plastered on her face.

With both women deep in thought about the same person but in an completely different way. "_She is still that in love with him? She can't even throw his things in anger. She really is l.o.l__**(longing for love)**__. She needs over him and fast. I just wanna wring that asses neck for doing this to her. She doesn't deserve it."_

Hinamori's mind also wondered to the former taicho of the 5th division. "_He wouldn't have reacted the way I did. Why did he try and kill me? Four times he tried and each he failed. Aizen, sometimes I wish that this was a nightmare, but then I wake up and realize it wasn't a dream. You left me for dead. Where is that man that I found soothed me to the very core with his very presence? I love you and I hate you."_

"Alright listen up! The captain is going to speak and tell you everything you will to know to survive in this squad!" "You don't have to scare the poor things Lieutenant Shiba." "That's what I'm here for, Captain." Momo just sighed at her annoying lieutenant.

Momo smiled at the bright hopeful faces. "Hello, everyone and welcome to squad five. You probably already heard the destruction of my office while you all were waiting." The small group laughed at the small comment she had made.

"Continuing on. I want all of you to be yourselves and no one else. Lieutenant Shiba may need to be less annoying, but she is accepted here in this squad. Do not improve to impress me. Because impressing me won't get you a seat. Work hard for your beliefs. This squad has been and always will be a squad of uniqueness."

Looking at them once more she finished up her little speech. "This squad has gone through a lot from the previous captain, Aizen Sosuke. Be ready to fight him, that is all I ask. Once again welcome to the 5th division. If we hurry we can make it to the partywe are holding for all of our new squad members."

Everyone was jumping up and down in excitement for the upcoming party welcoming them in.

"_Every time gets harder and harder to describe what the squad stands for. What damage you continue causing sweet catharsis of eternity."_

_**Catharsis of Eternity is a song from Rock Musical Bleach No Clouds in the Blue Heavens.**_


	3. The Party and How It Originally began

_**Sorry for not updating. Been having serious writing/drawing block.**_

The party being held for the new members of squad 5 seemed to have gotten out of hand, again. Thus, causing the party to last longer then originally intended.

"Everyone! Our beloved Captain Hinamori has out done herself again (cheers from the members erupted)" Chiyo hiccupped before continuing. "Captain, do you wanna say something?!" Slurred a drunk Shiba.

'_Why is it every year she does this? Even when she was new to this squad she did this!_''

_**(Flashback)**_

Momo was standing on a hill welcoming her first new recruits to her squad. She had arrived early to watch them eagerly run to meet their new captain.

"Hello everyone! I am the Captain of Squad 5, Hinamori Momo. I welcome all of you to this squad."

Momo looked at all the bright eager faces of the new shinigami wondering how they will hold up against the real hollows that they now would have to face.

Sighing she continued her speech, which took her forever to write. "Do not try to impress me. Trying to impress me will not help you learn or gain any type of seat on this squad. Being yourselves, exactly as you are, will help you achieve heights you never thought possible. That includes shikai and bankai, along with captaincy.

Each of you bring such uniqueness to this squad. Don't lose/change that, it is who you are.

This squad, from the moment I became captain, has greatly changed from when I was the previous lieutenant of this very squad. Yes, for all who are wondering, I was the previous captain, traitor Aizen Souske. What I will say is for you to prepare to fight him, that is the only thing I require.

When I took over as captain this squad became a squad of incredible uniqueness. It will always be a squad of incredible uniqueness.

I believe we are late for the party being held in all of the honor of our new recruits."

Momo led the way to the squad 5 division where the party had surely begun. All the way there she kept on thinking of the same thing over and over again. '_I desperately need to shorten that speech. If I was bored then it must've been worse for them._'

The party was so much fun. Everyone was mingling, getting to know one another.

'_Thankfully all of the dancing and games made them tired. I guess know…_'

"Hello everybody!" '_What the..What is she doing?_' "I cannot believe how much Captain Hinamori has out done herself! Captain, I believe you wanted to say something"

Momo cocked her eyebrow at the young girl. "What is your name again? I do not believe you mentioned it." "Oh! Uh, sorry about that. My name is Chiyo Shiba!" "That explains it, Shiba's are always a little hyper with a love of fireworks, am I correct?" "Yes mam!" "I hope to see some of those firework displays. Well, goodnight everyone!"

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Ugh, Shiba!" ; "Oh com on captain, it's tradition!" _(sigh) _"I know that! You started the tradition!" Chiyo just gave her a big Shiba grin in response.

Rolling her eyes at the annoying Shiba, Momo took her place on the stand that served for karaoke and Chiyo's speech. "Well, I believe this is the latest one of these has lasted, but sadly the party is over." (groans of some very unhappy shinigami was heard) "As I was saying. You all will be needing your sleep tonight so that you are well rested for tomorrow. Tomorrow is Extreme Training Day, commonly referred to as E.T._**(not the movie) **_Day. Well, I really need to be heading home. I wish all of you goodnight and sleep well. Once again welcome to Squad 5."


	4. Surprises part 1

_**Chapter 4 is up too!!**_

_**Okay, haven't said it in a while, but I do not own Bleach. I own a few characters that I created though.**_

Momo sighed in relief as she finally reached her home. '_That walk home took forever._'

Just as she opened the door she stumbled back from the force of a small body throwing itself on her.

It was a small girl, around 5, with long wavy brown hair that matched perfectly with her honey brown eyes. She was definitely his daughter, no their daughter. Aizen Mitzuki was her father in female version. Unlike her father, she had a calm personality that she inherited from her mother.

"Hey, Aunty Momo, you are late!" The voice was from another small girl, around 5 as well, with long silver hair sitting next to her twin brother, who is older by a few minutes, who had golden hair. The little girl had eyes a shade lighter then Shiro's that turned crimson when she was amused/angry. Ichimaru Chouko was the female version of her father as well. While Ichimaru Satoshi was male version of his mother, mainly her laziness.

"Shouldn't the three of you be asleep?" "We wanted to stay up and wait for you Mommy." "That is sweet of all of you, but it is past all of our bedtimes."

Momo looked over at the arguing twins. More like Satoshi was yelling at Chouko who just held a fox face eerily identical to her fathers. "Alright you two stop it now. Chouko did your mommy pack everything you two need for tonight?" "Yes mam, she did." "Good, then girls you two change in Mitzuki's room and Satoshi you can change in the bathroom."

The three children changed into there pajamas and settled into bed. Momo began to sing to the three,

"_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes._

_Your not much, goodness knows._

_But your so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

_All of those people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head to your toes_

_Your not much goodness knows_

_But your so precious to me, baby of mine._

_Baby of mine._"

Momo kissed the three sleeping children on the head before heading to bed herself.

**_You can listen to the song in this link. _**/watch?vPlayList&p1F94047212092340&index51

_**This is how I think Momo would sound when she is singing.**_

_**What a twist! Aizen has a daughter?! Does he know?! Ichimaru has a daughter and son, okay that was a little predictable. What does Tousen have a kid?! Hmm, maybe he does(rubbing hands together…Muahahah!**_


	5. Floury Breakfast

**Sorry I am late updating. Been so very busy. **

A young woman walked into Momo's house. "Miss Hinamori? I am here as you requested." _' Ugh, what did those three do now?'_

A flower covered captain walked out of the kitchen. "Miss Hinamori?? What happened?!" A slight giggle erupted from the older woman's mouth. "Akiko haven't I told you not to call me that. And to answer your question, breakfast happened."

Akiko looked crazily at her only shake away her thoughts. "Mis..I mean…Aunty Momo you asked me to come baby sit the kids." "Yes I did. Will you be so kind as to take them out to play. But be careful you know how some are. Akiko nodded in response.

Momo walked into the messy kitchen when her completely white Lieutenant walked out. "Okay what did I miss??" The Shiba grinned mischievously. "Well it is like this…"

_**Flashback**_

_Chiyo walked into her captains house to see three children sleeping soundly. __'So that is why she had to end the party early.'__ A thought came to the Shiba. _

_She abruptly woke the three children and telling them they had candy in the kitchen waiting. Well that woke them up. They ran to the kitchen in a blink of an eye in search of their treats._

"_SHIBA!!" Laughing as she went, Chiyo finally took a peak in the kitchen at her captain. "Just thought it would be fun, always is. I love your bunny slippers they fi.."_

_She didn't get to finish her sentence for a large amount of flour landed in her mouth. Before you knew it was four against one. The poor Shiba never had a chance. She should really know better by now, or at least you think she would._

_**End Flashback**_

Akiko looked like a gapping fish. "Oh please tell me you didn't." Oh but I did." She sounded a little to proud after all, she was hilariously white with flour from the flour fight.

"Akiko!!" Three voices yelled in unison. "Hey guys you ready to go?" "YEAH!!" "Okay, lets head out."

"Wait! Akiko do not forget about the M.E.E.T.I.N.G." "Aunty Momo why are you spelling meeting?" "Satoshi she is trying to hide the fact that we have one of those boring _meetings_."

**5 hours later**

"Starting from the youngest to oldest. Ichimaru Chouko" Chouko stepped forward. "Yes sirs and mam's?" "We would like to know how everything is going." "Perfect sir. Still don't like the bullies and am still wondering what a bastards child is." The council members sighed. "Same as always then. Next is Ichimaru Satoshi. Anything you would like to add?" "Only that this is boring." "Very well. You are you mother's son, lazy woman. Next is Mizuki Aizen." Mizuki stepped forward. "Not much has changed sir. Everything is okay. Same as always." "Thank you little one. Now let's see." Papers were being shuffled around on the table. "Ah, here we go. Would you please step forward Akiko…"

**CLIFFIE!! Who is Akiko? Sorry if it sucked. Seriously have no clue what to type. Flames are welcome, but please not too bad. **


	6. Surprise part 2

**Finally we get to find out who Akiko is. Well you guys will.**

_Previously:_

"_Starting from the youngest to oldest. Ichimaru Chouko" Chouko stepped forward. "Yes sirs and mam's?" "We would like to know how everything is going." "Perfect sir. Still don't like the bullies and am still wondering what a bastards child is." The council members sighed. "Same as always then. Next is Ichimaru Satoshi. Anything you would like to add?" "Only that this is boring." "Very well. You are you mother's son, lazy woman. Next is Mizuki Aizen." Mizuki stepped forward. "Not much has changed sir. Everything is okay. Same as always." "Thank you little one. Now let's see." Papers were being shuffled around on the table. "Ah, here we go. Would you please step forward Akiko…"_

"Wait a minute would you. We all haven't gotten them yet so you will have to wait." The man sighed as papers rustled from being pushed around searching for the desired ones.

The man tapped his folder for Akiko on the desk repeatedly. Someone at the end yelled stop doing that so naturally he looked to find someone was singing.

Bangs were heard all around signaling that they all had found their folders. He looked back down to see such annoyance on all four children's faces.

Once again he sighed before continuing, "Now that we all have our folders we are ready to continue. Will miss Akiko(says miss Akiko kinda like a question) step forward." Akiko stepped forward. She was wearing a kimono that matched her tan skin.

"Yes your honor?" All of them stared at her disapprovingly. "I see you have refused to take your biological fathers last name." "Yes sir that is correct." He shook his head, "You do know what not taking it means young lady."

All of the sudden Akiko found the tiled floors of the court room oddly interesting. "You must answer!" yelled an old woman. "Yes mams and sirs I know the consequence is." "You may not attend the academy to become a shinigami until you do so." "I know that mam. I do not find him as my father since he is the reason my mother died."

All 46 council members looked at one another. "The four of you may leave while we discuss some things." The four nodded and left the room.

_**Outside the court room**_ Akiko leaned against a wall in deep thought not paying any attention to the three small children.

"Wonder what those council guys wanna talk about." "I dunno. I think it is about Akiko." A yawn was heard and the two girls turned to look at Satoshi. With his eyes closed lazily, "They never let us stay in there before when they were talkin with Akiko. We always lea…" He opened an eye to see two girls staring at him like he just appeared or something. "WHAT?!" "You three be quiet I am thinking!!" All three sat down and began to whisper.

_**In the courtroom**_

"What shall we do with Akiko. The other three are doing fine." "Well, I am surprised young Chouko is doing so well after what happened a couple of years ago." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The young man, who had been the one singing earlier, decided to put his thoughts on what should happen. "Chouko, Mizuki, and Satoshi are doing okay but Chouko should still see the psychiatrist for the trauma that she is holding back. Mizuki needs to stay on track. Satoshi needs to get less lazy and do more things. All four needs to act more like the children they are."

"And what do you suggest about Akiko, Katsu." The man name Katsu looked at the other man(the one who called them all). He noticed a steaming old woman next to him. "Please calm yourself Masami. And I was getting to it Osamu Nobuyuki." "Well get on with it!"

Leaning on his folded hands Katsu continued, "Akiko has had several chances to comply an yet she still has not. She may not like her heritage and her biological father, but she has to deal with it."

"Um, what are you implying?" "I am implying, Hinata, that we should say today is the last day." Katsu was starting to get strange looks. "Oh come on it is simple. Today, once all four are brought back in, we tell her she take on her biological fathers last name or she can never become a shinigami. Which means she cannot live in Seireitei." "That is a little harsh. Shouldn't she be able to stay?" "No. She will not be a shinigami so therefore she must leave."

Osamu closed his eyes. "Do we all agree on what Katsu has stated?" Nods from all members were received. Very well, guard you may bring them in."

_**Outside the courtroom**_ The guard had walked down the hall to get them. But Akiko looked out of it and wasn't responding. She was definitely thinking.

"Hey. Akiko, are ya in there." Akiko snapped out of her train of thought to a hand waving in front of her face. "What do you want Rikuto." "Oh nothing. They are just ready for you.

She nodded and round up the three kids and followed Rikuto. "Do you hate me?" "No. Why would you think such a thing." "Cause you have been avoiding me and pretty much ignore me when I am around." " I am talking to you right now aren't I."

Rikuto stopped and grabbed Akiko's arm before she walked to far. "Let go of me." "No. Not until you tell me what is wrong." " You…You are a shinigami and not just any shinigami, but a beloved guard of Central 46." Rikuto stared at the angry girl in front of him. "So that is why. Well, Akiko, that is a pathetic excuse. You forget that I know what you.." "Don't you dare say it!! You are a Shiba. Your cousin is a lieutenant and so was your father." "Yea, but my mother was ordered to do what she did. So I am part Kuchiki and part Shiba. I have accepted it and you should accept yourself as well. Come on we are late."

The rest of the walk to the court room was silent. Well except for the occasional bickering from the twins and Akiko yelling for them to be quiet.

They finally stood in the court room. "You took a long time." "I am sorry for that. It was hard to get them all round up and had questions of my own for Akiko." "Did you get your answers." "No sir, not really." "Very well. Katsu will be giving the reading since he is the one who decided upon it. Before any of you ask we all agree on it. Now Katsu."

The dark haired young man walked towards the podium very calmly. Once arriving he got used to the new surroundings. "All right it goes as such. Chouko, Mizuki, and Satoshi you three are doing very well. Although, Chouko we believe you should visit the psychiatrist due to the trauma you went through. Is that understood." Chouko stepped forward and looked into piercing blue eyes. "Yes sir. I understand and accept." "Very good. Thank you Chouko." She nodded and stepped back. "Mizuki you need to stay on the track you are on now." She too stepped forward and looked into his eyes. "I too understand and agree. I will put my best efforts into it." Katsu nodding and Mizuki stood back. "Now, Satoshi you have become far too lazy. Get more active and not lay around or you will be doing the punishment already assigned. That goes for all three of you." A lazy Satoshi stepped forward. "Though I do not like it I understand and will try not at be lazy. So much." Once again Katsu nodded and Satoshi stepped back.

Suddenly a very serious look was on his face. "Akiko step forward." She looked a little puzzled but did as told. Knowing better than to go against their orders. "You have been a difficult one. You have continuously refused to take your rightful last name. If you refuse today you will not be able to ever become a shinigami and must immediately leave Seireitei. This is our final decision."

Akiko's face looked horrified. _'Leave Seireitei. Never become a shinigami. What should I do??"_ Her eyes closed. _'I have no choice. If I wish to remain in my home and wish to become a shinigami I will have to take it on.'_

Akiko looked up into the mans eyes. "I refuse to leave my home. Therefore I will do it." Katsu leaned onto the podium to get a closer view of her face. "Come now Katty you know what I mean." She laughed at his annoyed face at the nickname she had dubbed him with when they were small. "Alright, alright. I will take my biological father, Kaname Tousen's last name."

The council seemed happy with her decision. "Very well. You may remain in Seiretei and become a shinigami Akiko Tousen. And I will definitely get you for calling me 'Katty.' You Know I do not like it" She just beamed up at him. "I know, but it is my special nickname for you." He just gave a gentle grin to her.

"Well then. Katsu, you may go with them. That is if you want to get back at her." "We will help you Katsu!! You should see what we did to Chiyo!!" He laughed and agreed. "Meet you four out front. No funny stuff." "Now I have no clue what you mean." Akiko feigned innocently. "Yea, right."

**Wow that was a long chappie. The next one will be short because this one was soo long.**


	7. K I S S I N G

**Kay this one is going to be short so forgive me.**

Katsu walked out in regular shinigami robes to see that only three very confused/amused faces. "Let me guess. She ran." The three nodded. "Well get on my back and we will get there before her." The three climbed onto his back and held on tight as he ran at top speed to where ever he believe her to be going. 

Katsu finally came to a stop which seemed like an eternity for the three children. "Katsu-kun, where are we?" "3-2-1." Suddenly a figure leapt over head only for Katsu to catch.

"I caught you stinky!!" Akiko only glared at him from his arms. "You cheated Katty!!" "Nu uh(sorry I dunno how to spell it). I knew where you were heading stinky. Know all of your little hide outs and such. My job to know so stop with that 'yea right' look."

This caused her to glare. That is when she heard it. "Katty and Stinky sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage and here comes the baby in the baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all. The baby's.." "Stop that!!" The three started to laugh. As if the light blush wasn't bad enough just from the song, but she suddenly became aware of her position and surroundings. Katsu had grabbed her and he now held her with stomach on his instead of her back. When she twisted to finally be on her back she ended up making him try to stay steady and keep her from falling which ended them up in an awkward position. They were KISSING!!

She pulled away quickly hearing an eww and two girls giggling. _'And we HAD to be in a tree when that happened.'_ "Umm, we need to head back."

Katsu put her down and all three headed towards Chouko and Satoshi's house where everyone was waiting.

It did not take long to reach the small but elegant house owned by Gin Ichimaru and his wife Rangiku Matsumoto. The three parents waited out front for their children to arrive.

"Oh look! There they are Gin! And they brought Katsu as well." The twins ran towards their mom and dad as Mizuki did the same to her mom. "How did it go Akiko?" "It went alright. I took his last name after being threatened by the some guy they call Katsu." 

Chouko was happily in her father's arms when she decided to tell everyone what just happened. "Daddy, daddy, guess what!!" "What is it my sweet little butterfly?" "Katsu and Akiko kissed in a tree after we sang K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Three adults were now staring at the pair. "Really, is that so." 

Filling the need to defend herself Akiko began to wave her hands in the air. "It isn't what you think! It was an accident I swear." "How is that?" "Aunty Rangiku, he caught me and I landed in his arms face down. Pay back for calling Katty in court this morning." The adults chuckled at the thought of her doing that. "I turned over a miss step and him trying to not let me fall." She buried her head in her hands from embarrassment and to hide how her face turned red when she remembered the kiss she dreamt about but never let come true. That is until now.

"Well, it sounds like you all had an…interesting day. Lets everyone go in and eat and we can hear this with more details. Right, Akiko?" Akiko shook her head that was still buried in her hands. This caused everyone to laugh.

So after dinner the two had to tell them how the whole thing started and it just made them laugh harder. They were told that they would look back and laugh and not to take it so seriously. That it wasn't as bad as they were 

making it.

**Okay, well I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write this chapter. Made me laugh. I dunno if you all did, but that doesn't matter. Won't be updating for awhile. **


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Okay I know that the sentences are kinda jumbled up in this story. The first three chapters were my first postings and they loaded completely wrong.**

**Momo does not have a split personality. She can have a temper, as seen in chapters 1 and 2. But right now I am showing the kinder side that she has at home with her daughter. I promise to get back on track as soon as I can. **

**These last few chapters have been on what goes on during the E.T. Day (not E.T. the movie). The next chapters will show the same Momo you read about in the beginning. So, if you find the chapters off and that Momo seems nuts with a double personality you are wrong. This is only the softer side.**

**Just wait for the next chapters. rubs hands together Muahahahmuhahaha!!**


End file.
